clarencefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Райан Сумоуски
— один из главных персонажей Кларенса. Внешность Сумо кожа персикового цвета, большая голова, с несколькими волосами, потому что Кларенс отрезал все волосы, когда-то блондинка, острый нос и искаженные зубы. От пилота до Sumo Goes West, Сумо носил черную рубашку, синие шорты, оторванные от колен и бордовые туфли. После переезда в школу Западного Абердейла Сумо носит зеленую рубашку и длинные серые брюки. Характер Она бесстрашна, непредсказуема и часто принимает решительные и грубые меры при попытке решения проблем. Хотя это часто является недостатком, Сумо лояльно относится к Джеффу и Кларенсу и доступно, когда им нужна поддержка. Он и Джефф склонны спорить из-за своих противоположных личностей, но именно Кларенс поддерживает дружеские отношения между мальчиками. В третьем сезоне Сумо перевели в новую школу под названием "Абердейл Вест". Призраки Сезон 1 *Веселенькое подземелье *Прекрасный денек с девочкой *Волшебник Денежной метлы *Потерянные в супермаркете *Миллионы Кларенса *Кларенс находит подружку *Новая игрушка Джефа *Званный ужин *Клаксон *Охота за доллароми *Хозяин дома *Глаза пуделя *Лодка мечты *Пижамная вечеринка *Природа Кларенса *Кое-что о Джефе *День ящерицы *Забытые *В гриль-баре *Ночёвка у Белсона *Жуткая жуть *Начальная школа «Дикая конница» *Горе предпринимателей *Не тревожьте пациента *Jeff Wins *Suspended *Turtle Hats *Goldfish Follies *Chimney *Straight Illin' *Hoofin' It *Detention *Hairence *Lil' Buddy *Tuckered Boys *Water Park *Breehn Ho! *The Big Petey Pizza Problem *The Break Up *In Dreams *Balance *Spooky Boo Сезон 2 *The Interrogation *Lost Playground *Bird Boy Man *Freedom Cactus *Escape from Beyond the Cosmic *Ren Faire *Time Crimes *Saturday School *Attack the Block Party *Field Trippin' *Ice Cream Hunt *Stump Brothers *The Tails of Mardrynia *Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan *Sneaky Peeky *Game Show *Skater Sumo *Mystery Girl *The Substitute *Classroom *Dullance *Jeff's Secret *Space Race *Plant Daddies *Bucky and the Howl *Worm Bin *Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure *Birthday *Tree of Life *Capture The Flag *Fishing Trip *Belson's Backpack *Merry Moochmas *Pizza Hero Сезон 3 *Sumo Goes West *Valentimes *Clarence for President *The Phantom Clarence *Jeffery Wendle *Badgers & Bunkers *Dingus & McNobrain *Bye Bye Baker *Flood Brothers *Pool's Out For Summer *The Boxcurse Children *Karate Mom *Clarence Loves Shoopy *Public Radio *Chad and the Marathon *Gilben's Different *Big Trouble in Little Aberdale *Dare Day *The Trade *A Nightmare on Aberdale Street: Balance's Revenge *A Sumoful Mind *Animal Day *The Tunnel *Talent Show *RC Car *Clarence The Movie *Belson Gets a Girlfriend *Brain TV *Video Store *Anywhere But Sumo Любопытства *Сумо -5 звезд друзей в фильме Миллионы Кларенса. *Сумо менее дикий, и значительно умнее и серьезнее в Новая игрушка Джефа. *У него желтый рюкзак, как вы можете видеть в некоторых эпизодах. *В Начальная школа «Дикая конница» оказалось, что его настоящее имя - Райан. *Сумо бьёт всякий раз, когда кто-то его разбудит. *По той или иной причине сумо иногда боится, когда слышит шумы, которые приводят к деформации контуров. *Иногда курение сходит с ума и ведет себя как дикое животное в нескольких эпизодах. *В фильме Bird Boy Man это второй персонаж, который показывается обнаженным. *В Лодка мечты фамилия Сумо была "Сумозски", но в Space Race написано "Сумовски", а в Sumo Goes West его фамилия - "Сумовски". Неизвестно, является ли это орфографической ошибкой. *Из Sumo Goes West Сумо больше не ходит в Абердейльскую начальную школу, а в Западную Абердейльскую начальную школу. Это потому, что мэр нарисовал линию посередине карты города, удалив сумо и двух других детей из школы. en:Ryan Sumouski es:Ryan Sumouski fr:Ryan Sumouski it:Ryan Sumouski pt:Ryan Sumouski pl:Ryan Sumouski tr:Ryan Sumouski Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные герои Категория:Мужчина Категория:Дети